Búsqueda Incansable
by kureny-uchiha
Summary: Una niña... el dolor del maltrato... una esperanza... un niño... una promesa... una historia de amor, donde el destino causa su separación... uno frente al otro nuevamente y un juego de amor a escondidas... Mi primer Narusaku! entren lean y disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí comienza una nueva historia.

Realmente estoy sumamente contenta de que estar nuevamente aquí con una nueva historia, espero que la disfruten.

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de M.K.**

**Este fic está en UA.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se podía ver a una niña correr por las calles en dirección a su casa después de la escuela, llevaba su uniforme puesto, al pasar por diferentes casas era mirada fríamente, incluso la hacían sentir incomoda, por lo que corría aun mas rápido tratando de evitar todas estas miradas.

-¡Estoy en casa!... ¿Mamá?... ¿Estás en casa?- Hablo una niña de 12 años el entrar en su casa y no ver a nadie cerca.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?- Escucho la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas, haciendo que volteara para ver de quien se trataba.

-No lo sé, yo...- No pudo terminar de hablar pues fue arrojada al suelo con total brutalidad.

-¡Dime donde está tu madre!- Sin siquiera dar oportunidad a que ella respondiera le dio una patada en el abdomen dejándola sin aliento.

-No… ya no… papá…-Susurraba entre llanto la pequeña, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

Podía verse su dolor tan solo con verla. Solo un milagro podía salvarla de aquella tortura.

Las cosas no fueron así desde el principio, su padre solía ser un hombre feliz y protector, pero todo cambio el día que su padre perdió su trabajo y para intentar olvidar los problemas se volvió un alcohólico.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho cuando un grupo de oficiales armados entraron a la casa de los Haruno, rompiendo algunas cosas a su paso.

-¡Apártese de ahí! ¡Ponga sus manos donde pueda verlas!- Grito uno de los policías

-Sr. Haruno está detenido por el asesinato de Obito Uchiha- hablo un hombre de cabellos grisáceos que en portaba un arma y una placa, sin embargo no llevaba el uniforme policial.

Su salvación había llegado, gracias a que ella misma aun sabiendo las posibles consecuencias, había dejado la puerta de su casa abierta y uno de los vecinos había llamado a la policía al escuchar los gritos de la niña. Después de sacar al hombre de la casa uno de los policías se quedo a revisar el interior de la casa, encontrándose con la pequeña Sakura en el suelo.

-Detective Hatake... Ahí dentro, esta una niña... En muy mal estado, parece que fue golpeada por este hombre- hablo uno de los agentes.

-Llévense a este desgraciado, me haré cargo de la niña- hablo con autoridad

El detective entro a la casa nuevamente, vio a la pequeña niña, su cabello era extrañamente rosado, su piel era clara sus ojos se mantenían cerrados por lo que no pudo ver el color de sus ojos en ese momento. Tomo a la frágil niña en brazos y la llevo hasta su coche para después llevarla al hospital para que la viera un medico.

.

.

.

Habían pasado algunos días desde la captura de su padre y su madre no aparecía por ningún lado, por lo que había permanecido en el hospital, y al no haber algún familiar, la ley decía que ella tenía que ir a un orfanato.

Cada día que la niña había pasado en aquel lugar era visitada por Hatake Kakashi, el detective al frente del caso de su padre, día a día Kakashi le leía una historia para que pudiera dormir, además de realizar otras actividades con ella como dibujar.

- Por favor señor Hatake, no deje que me lleven ahí, no quiero- suplico la niña al enterarse que será llevada a un orfanato para que una familia pudiera adoptarla, o simplemente esperar a que uno de sus familiares apareciera.

- ¿Entonces quien se hará cargo de ti? ¡Eres una niña, no podemos solamente echarte a la calle!- Kakashi intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

- Tengo una idea me iré a vivir con usted- propuso con una enorme sonrisa y mostrando a Kakashi sus hermosos ojos verdes con un destello de suplica.

-No, eso no puede ser pequeña, yo tengo que trabajar, casi no estoy en la casa, no podre cuidar de ti- explico Kakashi.

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola lo he hecho todo este tiempo, además para cuando llegue a casa ya tendré lista la comida y la casa estará limpia, lo prometo- Dijo aun mirándolo con ojitos suplicantes.

-Bien tú ganas, pero te advierto que no quiero problemas o iras al orfanato- La pequeña Sakura asintió ante lo que había dicho Kakashi y lo abrazo.

La pequeña después de mucho tiempo volvió a sonreír, tomo su mochila y siguió al detective Kakashi hasta su auto, al cual subieron.

Condujo por largo rato hasta que llegaron a un departamento, apenas iba a llamar a la pequeña para que bajara del auto cuando se percato de que había quedado dormida, la tomo en brazos y disfruto de una hermosa sensación algo que nunca había estado presente en su vida, entro al departamento y gracias a que las cosas habían sido repentinas no tenía nada preparado para la niña, así que por esta noche ella dormiría en el sofá y mañana se encargaría de comprar algunas cosas y arreglar uno de los cuartos.

A la mañana siguiente la niña despertó intentando descubrir en donde se encontraba, y recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior.

- Veo que has despertado, ven, come algo, después toma una ducha y arréglate, iremos a comprar algunas cosas- Hablo Kakashi con completa calma.

-Detective...- fue interrumpida

-Kakashi, o papá- miro a la niña sin entender a lo que se refería - llámame así- sonrió a la pequeña.

-Bien… Papá, ¿que iremos a comprar?-

-Pues ya que vivirás conmigo, creo que es necesario prepararte un cuarto, y para eso tenemos que ir de compras, además necesitaras ropa y material para la escuela-

-¿Escuela?-

-Sí, mañana me encargare de arreglar las cosas para que entres a una escuela privada-

-¿Escuela privada?-

-Sí, quiero que seas de las mejores-

Kakashi sonreía ante la mirada ingenua de Sakura, pero si esta pequeña sería su hija, sería la mejor en todo lo que hiciera, sin importar lo que costara o cuento tuviera que esforzarse, lucharía por darle lo mejor.

Después de que desayunaron y que Sakura tomo una ducha, salieron de la casa camino al centro comercial más grande de la ciudad para poder comprar todo lo necesario sin necesidad de recorrer largas distancias.

-Comenzaremos buscando tu ropa, después veremos la decoración de la habitación- explico Kakashi a lo que Sakura simplemente asintió.

Sakura caminaba tomando la mano de Kakashi mientras recorrían cada uno de los pasillos eligiendo diferentes prendas, todas al agrado de Sakura, entre sus elecciones había faldas, pantalones cortos, shorts, blusas de distintos estilos y algunos suéteres delgados.

El rostro de Kakashi estaña sereno, acompañado de una pequeña, y poco notable sonrisa.

Salieron de la tienda de ropa dispuestos a continuar con las compras, cuando Kakashi recibió una llamada de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-¿Han sabido algo de mi mamá?- cuestionó Sakura cuando Kakashi termino la llamada

-No, aun nada pequeña, pero me avisaron por la mañana que ha venido una mujer llamada Rin... Rin Haruno...- Explico sin dar importancia

-¿La tía Rin esta aquí?-

- Sí, eso creo, ahora dejaremos por un momento lo de las compras e iremos a ver de que se trata-

- Sí, ¡gracias papá!- se puso de pie y lo abrazo tal y como lo haría con su verdadero padre.

La pequeña, tenía toda su confianza puesta es el detective Hatake y lo único que deseaba ahora era ser feliz.

Ahora sólo faltaría comprar algunos muebles para su habitación, pero antes de eso verían a la tía Rin.

.

Apenas llegaron al departamento de investigación vieron a una mujer de cabello castaño que tan solo al ver a la pequeña peli rosa se puso de pie y camino hacia ella.

-Saku...-

-Tía Rin...-

-Rin Haruno supongo, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi – interrumpió Kakashi - Por ley el padre de Sakura, fue decidido hace unos días- mintió respecto a la fecha de decisión, por alguna razón su interior le dijo que lo hiciera o perdería a Sakura.

-Un gusto detective Hatake, pero por ley la niña puede irse conmigo-

-Ella debe estar resguardada hasta que se dicte la sentencia del Sr. Haruno, por lo que no pienso perder a la niña.- Hablo con completa seguridad.

-Bien, yo no pienso dejar a mi sobrina con un desconocido, espero ser bien recibida en su casa Sr. Hatake-

Sakura solo miraba como su tía y su ahora padre discutían sobre quien cuidaría de ella cosa que parecía ser muy graciosa.

-Kakashi- llamo la pequeña - ¿la tía Rin puede vivir con nosotros cierto?- lo miro con ternura.

-Solo por ti Sakura... Solo por ti...- acepto con completa resignación "todo sea por no perderte" fueron las palabras que resonaron en su mente al verla sonreír.

Tomaron las cosas de la nueva inquilina y se dirigieron a la casa del detective su ahora nueva casa. Realmente la idea de tener a Rin en su casa no era completamente de su agrado, además de que tendría que reducir su espacio para poder darles el espacio, lo único que Kakashi podía hacer era rogar a Kami para que la estancia de Rin con ellos no fuera larga y que a su partida permitiera que Sakura se quedara con él.

.

.

.

La vida tenía sus destinos preparados, las cosas serian como debían ser, Sakura tenía que continuar con sus estudios y ahora estaría mejor que nunca con un detective que haría todo por protegerla y una tía que se encargaría de eso.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Sé que ha sido un poco corto pero realmente espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta nueva historia.

Esta historia será un Naru-Saku, y aunque en este momento Naruto no aparezca no tardara mucho en aparecer.

Dejen su comentario que nada les cuesta, póngala en favoritos y así sabrán cuando actualice.

Un súper abrazo y nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA!

Primero que nada gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, realmente espero que les este gustando aunque aun es poco y no se conoce mucho del pasado de los personajes, bueno de Sakura sí.

Esta historia esta creada sin fines de Lucro, los personajes le pertenecen a M.K.

Sin más comenzamos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 CAPITULO 2 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¡Sakura! ¡Llegaras tarde al instituto!- grito Rin desde la cocina.

Habían pasado cerca de 3 años desde que Sakura y Rin formaban parte de la vida de Kakashi, haciendo su vida más interesante.

-¿Donde está papá?- pregunto una joven de cabello rosado y ojos verde jade, su figura era perfecta para una joven de 15 años.

-Se ha ido a la jefatura, lo llamaron temprano-

-Ya veo, bien tía – sakura dejo un beso en la mejilla de su tía – nos vemos por la tarde –

-Cuídate Saku-

…

Sakura corría por las calles de la ciudad camino a la escuela, recordaba cómo era cuando ella era pequeña, la gente la saludaba y la miraba con cariño, pero desde que su padre fue detenido y condenado a muerte, la gente la miraba con temor, creyendo seguramente que al igual que su padre, ella sería una criminal o algo peor.

-oh, llegue a tiempo-

Entro en la escuela y al igual que en las calles, todos los chicos la miraban con temor incluso renunciaban a sus clases con tal de no estar cerca de ella, en especial en las clases de cocina, donde había objetos peligrosos.

Solo una joven era capaz de acercarse a ella sin temor alguno, su nombre Ino Yamanaka, una vieja amiga de la infancia, el único problema es que ahora Sakura era molestada por todos en el instituto y cualquiera que se acercara a ella y fuera amable también seria molestado por haber simpatizado con una criminal, por esa razón solo podían verse en secreto sin que nadie más lo supiera.

…

-Tomen sus lugares- hablo el profesor al entrar al salón y ver a todos los alumnos parados en el frente del salón.

-¿Bromea? Si nos acercamos podría matarnos – hablo uno de los jóvenes.

-Déjense de tonterías, vallan a sus lugares-

-Si morimos será su culpa- hablo una de las jóvenes dirigiéndose a su lugar.

-Profesor – llamo Sakura – ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?-

-Adelante Sakura, puedes ir-

Salió del salón dirigiéndose a la enfermaría su refugio desde hace tiempo, mientras el maestro miraba con tristeza como su alumna era discriminada por los demás compañeros y el no podía hacer nada para defenderla.

Era difícil el hecho de no ser aceptada por sus compañeros de escuela, en especial lo más difícil solía ser el sufrir de insultos y ser tachada de asesina, cosa que ella nunca seria.

…

Por los pasillos del instituto caminaba un chico de cabellos amarillos como el sol y ojos azules como el cielo. Su mirada se enfocaba en la nada, metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Entro a la enfermaría encontrándose con la joven de cabellos rosados, cuyos ojos jade ahora se encontraban enfocados en un libro.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- pregunto el rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? Vete antes de que alguien venga y te vea- hablo atemorizada.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¿acaso no sabes quién soy? Soy la "criminal" toda la escuela me conoce así- bajo la mirada luchando para que su voz no se quebrara – mantente alejado de mi -

-Bien "criminal", ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-

-Sakura… Sakura Haruno-

-mm… lindo nombre Sakura-chan, Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki- se acerco a ella – y te protegeré de todos lo que te molestan – sonrió ampliamente

-Olvídalo Naruto, lo mejor será que te alejes lo más que puedas de mí antes de que sea tarde – dirigió su mirada nuevamente al libro – además prefiero estar sola-

-¿Por qué debería alejarme de ti?, hablas como si algo malo pudiera pasarme si me quedara a tu lado – Naruto comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-Pues quizá pueda pasarte, siendo que soy la hija de un asesino- respondió Sakura haciendo que Naruto detuviera su paso.

-Recuerda unas sabias palabras Sakura, No somos lo que nuestros padres son –

-Quien lo dice -

Sakura bajo la mirada, ella sabía eso, pero muchos de su escuela no las comprendían, esa era la principal razón por la que ella se mantenía alejada de los demás, la razón por la que pidió a Ino que se alejara de ella y ahora alejaba a un chico que no tenía la mejor idea de lo que ella había pasado, porque para todos ella era Sakura la "criminal" hija de un asesino.

Naruto salió de la enfermería en busca del salón donde tomaría su siguiente clase, dejando nuevamente a Sakura en aquella enfermería.

…

En la hora del almuerzo Sakura se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela un lugar extremadamente tranquilo y seguro, donde ella podía estar sin ser molestada por sus compañeros, además de que disfrutaba de una hermosa vista panorámica de la ciudad.

Nuevamente metida en su libro, Sakura no se percato de la presencia de cierto grupo de chicos que se encontraban a sus espaldas armados de globos con agua y algunas cubetas, un ataque demasiado bajo incluso para ellos.

-¡Oye criminal! – Sakura volteo a verlos horrorizada por lo que su mirada encontró - ¡Te hemos encontrado! – hablo un chico de cabello naranja algo alborotado llamado Pein pero mejor conocido como el líder.

Y sin más lanzaron los globos y el agua que contenían las cubetas dejándola empapada y no solo a ella, sino también el libro que ni siquiera era de su pertenencia, si no que firmaba parte de la colección de la escuela y ahora tendría que conseguir uno nuevo para reponerlo.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Ahora necesitaras otro refugio y por favor que esta vez nos cueste más trabajo encontrarte – volvió a hablar Pein mientras se dirigía a la puerta siendo seguido por todos sus secuaces.

Sakura se miro, estaba empapada, no podría regresar así a las clases y el libro, ahora tendría que hacer que Kakashi gastara dinero para poder reponerlo. Realmente no importaba lo que le había pasado a ella, ahora lo más importante era el libro, de todos modos los maestros sabían que probablemente no entraría a las clases y ella no sufriría mucho por un poco de agua.

…

Se dirigió a los vestidores para buscar su uniforme deportivo, por lo menos podría utilizarlo en lo que se secaba el que tenia puesto, pero al atravesar la cancha vio a los chicos que antes la habían molestado hincados siendo bañados con ayuda de una manguera por cierto rubia que sonreía triunfante.

-¡Sakura-chan!- alzó su mano en forma de Saludo – la están pagando, no volverán a molestarte – esto último lo dijo en susurro solo para él.

-¿Qué has hecho Naruto? – pregunto al acercarse y ver más claramente como estos chicos estaban rallados en sus rostros y eran mojados.

-¿Esto? – Cuestiono sarcástico – Solo me pareció divertido – detuvo el chorro de agua y miro a los chicos – ¿no querían decirle algo a Sakura-chan?-

-¡Lo sentimos Sakura-san!- gritaron todos mientras se agachaban por completo.

Sakura solo se quedo mirando al rubio que sonreía y a los chicos que antes la habían molestado y ahora suplicaban su perdón.

…

Los días en la escuela para Sakura comenzaban a cambiar, a pesar de que seguía manteniéndose alejada de los demás, ahora no la molestaban con tanta frecuencia como solían hacerlo antes, era cierto que los insultos y la discriminación estaban presentes, pero por lo menos ahora ya no había bromas pesadas que soportar.

…

-¡Sakura-chan!- grito un rubio mientras corría tras la chica de cabello rosado.

-Naruto… ¿qué haces?- pregunto Sakura al mirar a Naruto detenerse junto a ella y tomarla de la muñeca.

-Estoy llevando a mi amiga a clase y evitando que se esconda nuevamente en la enfermería – respondió sonriendo sin dar importancia al hecho de que Sakura quería escaparse con desesperación –Vamos Sakura-chan, ya es tiempo de que regreses a tus clases-

Sakura dejo de poner resistencia y comenzó a caminar al lado de Naruto, al entrar al salón de clases Sakura miro que todos sus compañeros se alejaron del que era su lugar, dejando que ella pasara sin que alguien hiciera algún comentario.

El profesor llego y en su rostro pudo notarse la alegría de ver a Sakura nuevamente en clase, la clase fue tranquila y sin ningún percance.

…

Al término de la clase, Sakura espero a que el salón quedara solo para acercarse al profesor y arreglar las inasistencias y trabajos pendientes.

Al salir de la escuela, Sakura comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa como de costumbre, con la única diferencia de que este día un hiperactivo rubio caminaba detrás de ella.

-No sé porque insistes en venir conmigo si ya te dije que mi casa es pequeña, que vivo con un detective y mi tía porque padre fue condenado a muerte y mi madre me abandono ese mismo día-

- y yo ya te dije que eso no me importa, solo quiero saber dónde vives-

Siguieron caminando hasta quedar frente a la casa, Sakura miraba dudosa a Naruto, no sabía si estaba bien llevarlo a su casa, pero Naruto miraba curioso, casi con una súplica para poder entrar.

-Tía Rin, estoy en casa – aviso Sakura a su entrada.

-Qué bueno que regresas Sakura, justo salía para llevar la comida a Kakashi – callo un comento - ¿Quién es él? – pregunto

-El es Naruto tía, un amigo de la escuela - respondió tímida.

-Valla es el primer amigo que traes- dijo Rin sorprendida.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-

-El gusto es mío Naruto, cuida de Saku hasta que regrese, prometo no tardar-

Rin salió casi corriendo de la casa dejando a Sakura y Naruto, había un silencio uno incomodo, no era la primera vez en que Sakura se quedaba a solas con él, pero aun así, se sentía tímida.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Sakura fue ofrecerle algo de comer, solo que había un problema, ella no era buena cocinando, por lo que se cambio de ropa e invito a Naruto a un puesto de Ramen cercano.

…

Las cosas entre ellos mejoraban cada día más, a Naruto no le importaba ser molestado por el resto de los compañeros, todo con tal de estar cerca de Sakura, cada día era casi seguro que Naruto pelearía contra alguno de los compañeros por defender a Sakura.

Cuando salían de la escuela, Naruto se encargaba de acompañar a Sakura a su casa y claro, cuando llegaban, la tía Rin les tenía lista la comida. Los días en los que no había tareas, ellos se reunían en un parque cercano a la casa, donde solían pasar horas enteras cantando.

Era difícil creer que la tan temida Sakura Haruno, ahora contara con un amigo que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ella.

…

Como cualquier otro día Naruto y Sakura se dirigían a casa, donde estaban seguros, la tía Rin ya tenía la comida lista para ambos.

-Sakura-chan el festival del cerezo se acerca ¿tienes planeado ir?- pregunto Naruto

-No, desde que era pequeña que no voy-

-ya veo, ¿te parece bien si vamos juntos?- Sakura lo miro dudosa –Es que, llevo mucho tiempo fuera de Japón así que no recuerdo como son esos festivales y no quiero perderme entre tanta gente – sonrió.

-Bien, entonces iré contigo-

-Me alegra tanto Sakura-chan, pasare por ti a la entrada de tu calle-

Sakura solo asintió y sonrió feliz. Al llegar a la casa, tal y como lo esperaban, la tía Rin ya tenía la comida lista, solo que a diferencia de otros días, este día, Kakashi estaba en casa y por primera vez tendría cara a cara a Naruto.

Por la apariencia de Kakashi podría creerse que era un hombre serio y frio, pero además de eso, desde hace tres años era el cariñoso y sobre protector padre de sakura.

-Papá, que gusto que estés en la casa- saludo Sakura abrazando a Kakashi – él es Naruto, del que te he contado- Naruto inclino un poco la cabeza en forma de saludo.

- Un inmaduro niño que no sabe qué hacer con su vida – dijo con toda tranquilidad haciendo que a Sakura le resbalara una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

-¡Qué demonios dices anciano! Yo seré un gran empresario ¡deberás!-

-No serás nada de lo que deseas si faltas el respeto a tus mayores, en especial cuando tienen el poder de meterte a la cárcel, como yo- Kakashi lo mira de arriba abajo – vamos afuera y demuéstrame que eres lo suficiente como para estar con mi hija –

Kakashi se puso de pie y salió de la casa con toda tranquilidad, a Naruto no le quedo más opción que seguirlo, si no lo hacía no podría estar con Sakura.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hasta aquí llego este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen su comentario acerca de que piensan, créanme me interesa saberlo.

Saludos y Besos a tod s los que leen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chica s!

Primeramente una mega disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar este fic, pero estaba con la entrega de trabajos finales en la prepa, y por esa razón es hasta ahora que actualizo este capítulo, realmente espero que lo disfruten. Gracias a l s que dejan su comentario, todos son tomados en cuenta.

**runno159****: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pues aquí en este capítulo también un poco más de la convivencia entre Kakashi y Naruto.

**cyberakuma1:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este no sea la excepción.

**vampire Andrea: **Perdona por la demora, gracias por tu comentario y espero sigas disfrutando (:

**harunoakatsuki****: **Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, enserio disculpa la demora, pero créeme nunca dejare olvidado el fic, aun muerta vendré a actualizar jajaja, gracias por seguir la historia y realmente espero disfrutes el capitulo. (:

**0-0-0-0-0- Capitulo 3 -0-0-0-0-0**

-Vamos afuera y demuéstrame que eres lo suficiente como para estar con mi hija-

Kakashi se puso de pie y salió de la casa con toda tranquilidad, a Naruto no le quedo más opción que seguirlo, si no lo hacía no podría estar más con Sakura. Una vez afuera, Naruto se para frente a Kakashi y los miro con la mayor seriedad posible.

-¿Qué harías si se encontraran con un grupo de pandilleros que quieren asaltarlo y si es posible aun más que eso? Recuerda que Sakura está contigo y tienes que luchar por ambos ya que ella no puede defenderse-

-Luchare hasta no poder, incluso daré mi vida por la de ella-

-_hmp, así que el niño tiene agallas- _pensó Kakashi –Demuéstramelo – Dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Naruto se coloco también en posición de ataque y espero a que Kakashi atacara tal y como lo haría si tuviera que enfrentar a un grupo de pandilleros, Sakura y Rin salieron también de la casa y disfrutaban de un hermoso espectáculo en el que Naruto intentaba someter a Kakashi con una llave de lucha.

Finalmente Naruto cayó al suelo mientras Kakashi literalmente se sentaba sobre la espalda de este aplastándolo por completo.

-Nada mal, pero aun así, tienes mucho que aprender si realmente quieres protegerla, y creo que sería más fácil que ella terminara su entrenamiento y te defendiera – rio burlándose del rubio mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse – es tarde así que es mejor que vayas a tu casa – termino reuniéndose con las dos mujeres que acompañaban su vida.

Naruto solo asintió y levanto su mano para despedirse antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su casa. Kakashi, Rin y Sakura entraron nuevamente a su casa donde disfrutaron de un pequeño momento familiar antes de irse a dormir.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día en el que vemos a cierto rubio parado afuera de una casa, al parecer esperando a alguien.

-Veo que has llegado temprano – Hablo un hombre de cabello gris –Pasa, está terminando de arreglarse – dijo tranquilamente dejándolo entrar y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ambos se sentaron en el pequeño comedor mientras Rin les servía té y esperaban a Sakura. La mirada de Kakashi se clavo en la de Naruto, quien de inmediato quedo intimidado ante tal mirada.

-Espero que hayas entrenado, quiero a Saku sana y salva antes de las 11:00- Naruto solo asintió.

Naruto volteo al escuchar unos pasos a sus espaldas, pudiendo así ver a una hermosa peli rosa que portaba un kimono color negro con hermosos detalles referentes a las flores del cerezo en color rosa, su cabello estaba recogido con apenas unos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro, sus ojos ligeramente delineados apenas lo suficiente para resaltarlos un poco y en sus labios un poco de brillo, en sus manos llevaba una bolsita que hacia juego con el Kimono y en los pies las sandalias tradicionales.

-Estás hermosa Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto en forma de saludo mientras sonreía e ignoraba la asesina mirada de Kakashi.

-Tú también te ves bien el día de hoy – respondió Sakura al acercarse al él. Naruto vestía algo más moderno, unos jeans azules, una camisa color blanca, acompañados de unos tenis.

-Tengan cuidado y regresen temprano, Saku no hagas que me preocupe – hablo Kakashi mientras sonreía a su hija – más te vale que ella esté bien y temprano en casa o lamentaras el ser hombre- terrino Kakashi haciendo que Naruto temblara al imaginar lo que podía hacerle.

…

Salieron de la casa, y comenzaron a caminar, al llegar al lugar donde se realizaba el festival del cerezo, vieron como todo estaba perfectamente adornado e iluminado para que los arboles de cerezo lucieran como nunca.

Sakura se mantenía sostenida del brazo mientras caminaban por el lugar. Caminaban despacio, admirando cada uno de los puestos que había, comprando algunas golosinas y disfrutando del ambiente.

Se detuvieron a descansar en una banca algo alejada de todos los murmullos y tumultos de gente, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, siendo acompañada por un sinfín de estrella que hacían ver aun más hermoso aquel cielo nocturno.

-Naruto – él la miró – conoces a mi familia y… ¿Qué me dices de la tuya? , claro sí es que puedes hablar de ellos- término bajando un poco la mirada.

-Bueno – miro al cielo – ellos ya no están en este mundo – tomo aire – todo ocurrió en un accidente automovilístico, yo iba con ellos, por suerte solo resulte con algunas fracturas, pero ellos no tuvieron tanta suerte – miro a Sakura – mi padre era un gran hombre, emprendedor, le gustaba ayudar a las personas, por lo que junto con mi madre crearon una casa para niños huérfanos, misma en la que estuve después de su muerte, no quería abandonar ese lugar, pero mi abuelo Sarutobi, se encargo de ayudarme a superar su muerte-

Quedaron el completo silencio, Naruto tenía la vista al cielo recordando cómo eran sus Padres, las cosas que pasaron juntos y claro, el trágico accidente en el que había perdido todo, en cambio Sakura tenía la vista al suelo, a pesar de que su madre la abandono y que su padre siempre la maltrato, era imposible no entristecer al saber que ya no estaban contigo.

-Sera mejor que comencemos a caminar, si no llegamos a tiempo Kakashi-san me matara- hablo Naruto con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Sakura solamente asintió y se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar, era verdad, ya era casi la hora límite que Kakashi les había sado para llegar a la casa, y no quería que pusiera a todo un equipo policiaco a buscarlos.

El camino pareció ser más largo que en otras ocasiones, seguramente debido al silencio que los acompañaba, pero eso no impedía que ambos se sintieran bien estando el uno con el otro, Sakura volteaba a verlo de vez en cuando, le alegraba saber más sobre él, pero le entestecía lo que había pasado cuando pequeño.

Por fin frente a la casa, notaron como Kakashi los miraba desde una ventana, como lo haría un espía, ambos rieron ante esto haciendo que Kakashi saliera de su escondite dispuesto a recibir a su hija.

Basto un simple te veré en la escuela para que Naruto saliera literalmente corriendo, pues pasaban de las 11:30 y no quería que Kakashi le hiciera algo.

-¿Se divirtieron Saku?- pregunto Kakashi mientras ambos entraban a la casa.

-Sí, tenía mucho de no ir a un festival, no recordaba cuan cansado es usar este tipo de atuendo- Termino mientras sonreía divertida.

-Entiendo, ve a descansar – término depositando un beso en la frente de esta antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

.

.

.

Naruto caminaba se regreso a su casa, la luna estaba en su total resplandor y un ligero viento soplaba.

-Lo sé – levanto la vista al cielo mirando las estrellas – No he olvidado la promesa que les hice antes de que murieran- sonrió tristemente cuando vino a su mente la imagen de sus padre y de su ahora también difunto abuelo.

…

Llego a su casa, en la sala un hombre de cabello blanco lo esperaba, su rostro permanecía sereno, sus ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Me alegra que hallas llegado Naruto-kun-Hablo el hombre abriendo los ojos.

-Jiraiya-san, me alegra verlo también- Saludo Naruto.

-Creo que ya sabes que es tiempo de que partamos de este lugar para que continúes con tus estudios- Naruto lo miro serio.

-El acuerdo era que e iría al terminar la preparatoria- Hablo serio.

-¿Qué aun no la has terminado?- pregunto confuso, haciendo que naruto golpeara su frente mostrando frustración.

-¡Viejo tonto! ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas que año estoy cursando?- Grito Naruto haciendo que el hombre riera.

-No aguantas ni una pequeña broma, entonces ¿este es tu último año? – Naruto solo asintió sintiéndose resignado – Bien, mejor para mi, hay mujeres muy hermosas por esta zona… disfrutare mi estancia – dijo esto último girándose para darle la espalda a Naruto y que este no viera la tremenda hemorragia nasal que se había provocado por sus pensamientos.

A Naruto no le quedo más que resignarse a tener a Jiraiya en su casa por lo que restaba del año. No dijo más, simplemente se retiro dejando a Jiraiya con sus extraños pensamientos.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó esperando encontrar a Jiraiya en casa, pero se encontró con la gran sorpresa de que al parecer el viejo ya había salido a disfrutar de su estancia, por lo que solo tomo un vaso de leche, cepillo sus dientes y salió de la casa, el tiempo que restaba de preparatoria, estaría con Sakura y reforzaría los lazos que tenia con ella, así al irse, tendría la seguridad de que cuando terminara la universidad y pudiera regresar, ella estaría esperándolo.

.

.

Su andar era tranquilo, como el de quien espera ser alcanzado por alguien, y así era, camino a la escuela, Sakura mantenía un paso sereno, esperando que en cualquier momento Naruto la alcanzara, de no ser así, lo esperaría en la entrada del instituto.

-Sakura-chan!- Grito Naruto corriendo tan rápido como podía para alcanzarla.

-Naruto!, creí que tendía que esperarte en la entrada de nuevo-

-Lo siento Sakura-chan pero se me hizo tarde-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, no quedaba mucho para llegar al instituto y aun había suficiente tiempo por lo que decidieron mantener un andar tranquilo como el que había llevado Sakura.

.

Las cosas en la escuela ciertamente habían cambiado, Ahora eran pocos los que molestaban a Sakura, y los pocos que aun se atrevían a hacerlo, se enfrentaban a las travesuras de Naruto, quien en ningún momento golpeo a alguien, solo le regresaba la broma, aunque en algunas ocasiones más pesadas…

El lugar preferido para tomar el almuerzo era una terraza, donde ellos mismos habían plantado algunas flores, era algo así como la base secreta, donde solo ellos podían entrar, claro antes de irse pedirían a la persona de limpieza siguiera cuidando de las flores.

Al salir de la escuela la rutina no variaba mucho, camino a casa de Sakura, pasaban por un parque donde solían comprar un helado, y una vez en casa de Sakura hacían la tarea y justo antes de que el sol se ocultara, Naruto regresaba a su casa, donde seguramente del viejo Jiraiya aun no habia rastro.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, pero prometo actualizar pronto (: , espero que les haya gustado.

Espero sus comentarios, todos son tomados en cuenta y son muy valiosos para mí.

Nos leemos pronto (:

Kureny U.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Antes de comenzar pues solo aclarar que los que están en _cursiva, _es lo perteneciente a los recuerdos de los personajes.

Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su comentario, y por supuesto, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia.

vampire Andrea: Realmente, no Naruto no le ha dicho a Sakura que se va, pero aquí se menciona eso.

Harunoakatsuki: Si, lo sé, es muy doloroso para ambos, pero es necesario para que la historia continúe.

**0-0-0-0-0-CAPITULO 4-0-0-0-0-0**

El día de la graduación había llegado, y con ello una dolorosa despedida entre Sakura y Naruto, lo habían hablado tiempo atrás…

**FLASH BACK!**

_-Sakura-chan, al término de este año, me iré lejos a estudiar, el deseo de mi abuelo fue que me quedara a cargo de la empresa, y con su muerte solo me quedo pedirle a uno de los empresarios más queridos que cuidara de ella hasta que yo estuviera listo para tomar el cargo- Bajo mirada al suelo- Por eso tengo que irme-_

_-Naruto-kun… esto no será un adiós, ¿cierto?- lo miro suplicante – Volveremos a vernos-_

_-Eso es lo que más deseo, una vez que termine la universidad y antes de dedicarme por completo a la empresa vendré-_

_-Entonces esperaré hasta que ese día llegue- sonrió, intentando ocultar la tristeza que la inundaba._

_-Escúchame Sakura-chan, yo… - Tomo ambas manos de la chica entre las suyas – etto… desde hace tiempo yo… bueno… tu… - bajo la cabeza para que esta no viera su rostro – Tu me gustas –La miro a los ojos – Se que es repentino y que no queda mucho tiempo para que termine la escuela, pero quiero que este tiempo seamos amigos y que después de la universidad si tú no has encontrado a una persona… bueno… aceptes ir conmigo –_

_-Naruto… Baka! Como puedes decir eso en momentos como estos! – "Dijo" amenazándolo con el puño en alto haciendo que Naruto cerrara los ojos recibiendo una suave caricia en lugar de un golpe – Por el momento solo quiero que pasemos tiempo juntos, el futuro dirá, pero ciertamente no será un adiós definitivo – Termino sonriendo._

_Naruto no resistió más, la tomo entre sus brazos, demostrándole en ese sencillo acto todo lo que sentía en ese momento, Sakura no se quedo atrás, pues también respondió abrazándolo._

**END FLASH BACK!**

-¡Sakura!- Grito rin desde la puerta de la casa – ¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde!-

Faltaban apenas 20 minutos para que comenzara la ceremonia de graduación y Sakura aun no terminaba de arreglarse. Lo más rápido que pudo cepillo su cabello y coloco un poco de delineador en sus ojos.

Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela y en su mano un pequeño labial, regalo que Kakashi había dejado por la mañana en su peinador.

Kakashi esperaba en el auto, mientras Sakura ya bajaba las escaleras, su rostro tenía una sonrisa de alegría por haber terminado la preparatoria, pero bajo esa sonrisa, escondía la tristeza de ser el último día que vería a Naruto.

**FLASH BACK!**

_Sakura y Naruto caminaban de regreso a casa después de pasar la mayor parte de la tarde en la biblioteca._

_-Naruto-kun, después de la graduación podremos ir a pasear- Sakura lo miró ilusionada._

_-No creo que sea así, Jiraiya-sama ya ha comprado los boletos, son para después de la ceremonia, pero, podrías acompañarme al aeropuerto, ¿podrías?-_

_-Hablare con Kakashi para que nos lleve- sonrió._

**FIN FLASH BACK!**

Como en cualquier otra ceremonia de graduación hablaron todas las autoridades de la escuela, felicitaron a los alumnos más destacados, entregaron algunos reconocimientos y claro durante la entrega de los papeles, no podía faltar una enorme manta con la inscripción "SI SE PUDO" cuando uno de los alumnos pasaba.

No podía faltar que al final de la ceremonia todos se quedaran a darse un abrazo de despedida por esos que se irán a estudiar fuera, pero como Sakura lo suponía el único que se acercaría a ella, seria Naruto por lo que no tardaron en salir ambos de ahí, encontrándose con Kakashi, Rin y Jiraiya en el auto.

-Agradezco que nos lleven al aeropuerto, apenas estemos instalados les llamaremos para que avisarles –

-Agradezco el detalle Jiraiya-san, después de toda la amistad de los chicos es lo más importante, no podemos permitir que la distancia los separe- Hablo Kakashi miraban por el retrovisor como ambos chicos se miraban con complicidad.

-_Eso es lo que creen- _pensó Naruto – Claro que sí, nunca terminara mi amistad con Sakura-chan – Aseguro a los adultos quienes sonrieron satisfechos.

.

.

Ya en el aeropuerto Sakura y Naruto esperaban a que el vuelo en el que se iría Naruto llegara, ambos miraban por los grandes ventanales como los aviones llegaban y se iban.

-Sakura-chan, antes de irme, quiero darte esto – Dijo entregando una cadena con una mitad del símbolo del jin y jan – Yo tendré la otra mitad – dijo mostrado su cadena – Quiero que lo uses cada día hasta que nos volvamos a ver-

Sakura asintió y lo abrazo mientras la primera llamada del vuelo sonaba. Era hora de que Naruto se fuera pero como si no fueran a verse nuevamente ambos se abrazaban con fuerza.

-Naruto, vámonos- Hablo Jiraiya a unos pocos metros de ellos.

Naruto separo a Sakura de el lentamente, cuando la tuvo a suficiente distancia para verla a los ojos le sonrió y quito las lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

-Nee! Sakura-chan – esta levanto la vista – Nos veremos pronto- aseguro.

Mientras cruzaba la puerta que los separaría, Naruto levanto la mano para poder decir adiós, Sakura hizo lo mismo luchando por que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos.

.

.

.

De regreso a casa, la mirada de Sakura se mantuvo fija en aquel dije que Naruto le había dado minutos antes, ni Kakashi ni Rin se atrevieron a interrumpirla.

Ahora vendría un largo tiempo de Vacaciones, en los que Sakura viajaría con su tía Rin a conocer a una familiar, por lo que apenas llegaran a casa, comerían algo y comenzarían a empacar.

…

Una vez en casa después de que comieron Sakura subió a su habitación y comenzó a empacar mientras Rin y Kakashi se quedaban en la cocina.

-¿Crees que acepte quedarse?- cuestiono Rin.

-No, no lo hará, buscara la forma de regresar, por eso es que tu también te quedaras ahí con ella-

-Pero ¿Que pasara contigo?, sabemos que es gente peligrosa la que te busca…-

-¡Esa es la razón por la que quiero que estén a salvo ustedes dos! No me perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar a Sakura… o a ti…-

Kakashi miro a Rin, ella sabía que el buscaría la forma de protegerlas y si el confiaba en que lejos estarían mejor, ella aceptaría partir de ese lugar con Sakura.

-¿A que te refieres con que nos vallamos Kakashi?- Cuestiono Sakura entrando a la cocina, dejando impactados y sin saber que responder a Kakashi y Rin.

-Sakura, por el trabajo me he metido en algunos problemas, soy carnada fácil y hasta no atrapar a esos criminales, no puedo permitir que estén aquí y corran el riesgo de que las atrapen a ustedes, no me perdonaría-

-Kakashi tu eres mi padre, no creo que sea correcto que una hija abandone a su padre…- fue interrumpida por Kakashi.

-¡Porque eres mi hija! Por eso te iras de aquí y te mantendrás a salvo hasta que todo esté en orden y puedan regresar-

-Y ¿Cómo sabrás que estamos bien?-

-Con ustedes se irá uno de los candidatos a detectives, ha recibido un buen entrenamiento, irá a la misma escuela que tu, así el me informará de todo lo que pase-

Sakura se acerco a Kakashi con lágrimas en los ojos, como era posible que hubieran llegado a eso, tener que separarse a causa de que alguien buscara a Kakashi.

-Papá, promete que pronto estaremos juntos nuevamente- pidió casi en suplica.

-Intentare que sea así, ve a terminar de empacar, llamaré al chico para que también se prepare, Rin también deberías empacar, yo terminare de recoger aquí-

Ambas mujeres asintieron y salieron del lugar dejando a solo a Kakashi quien no pudo evitar soltar algunas amargas lagrimas, llenas de rencor y sensación de indignación al no poder proteger a las mujeres que amaba, si, así es, Kakashi no solo amaba a Sakura como su hija, sino que también amaba a Rin como mujer y ella lo sabia…

**FLASH BACK!**

_-¿Rin?- Pregunto Kakashi al ver a la mujer parada en la puerta de la casa - ¿Pasa algo?-_

_-He pensado muchas cosas estos últimos días, Saku está a punto de terminar la preparatoria, lo que quiere decir que ha dejado de ser una niña que necesite mis cuidados, no trabajo y por lo mismo no puedo ayudar con los gastos de la casa, y… creo que lo mejor sería que e fuera…-_

_-Deja de hablar tonterías – Hablo Kakashi interrumpiéndola – Sí, es verdad que en un principio te acepte porque eres familiar cercano de Saku y no la conocía bien, pensé que ella estaría mas cómoda teniéndote a su lado, pero en este tiempo, me he dado cuenta de lo vacía que era mi vida sin ustedes, desde que ambas llegaron a mi vida, dieron nuevo sentido, me dieron razones para continuar, Rin, no eres solo la tía de Saku, eres la mujer que amo, la mujer que con pequeños detalles que quizá ella no nota, me ha enamorado – Rin estaba sorprendida, Kakashi era un hombre de pocas palabras, nunca creyó llegar a escuchar tales cosas salir de su boca, y en especial que fueran dirigidas a ella –Rin en este momento no puedo pedirte que te cases conmigo, pero si quiero pedirte que aceptes comenzar una relación conmigo –_

_-Kakashi yo… no sé qué decir, me has tomado de sorpresa con todo esto-_

_-No tienes que decir nada en este momento, yo estaré aquí, solo, no te alejes de Saku y de mi, nunca –_

_Ella solo asintió y permitió que Kakashi la abrazara por la espalda mientras ambos miraban la brillante estrella fugaz que cruzaba el cielo en ese momento._

**FIN FLASH BACK!**

…

Sakura tomaba sus pertenencias más preciadas entre las que destacaba un álbum de fotos que comenzaba días después de que su tía Rin había llegado con ellos.

Una vez que termino de empacar todo lo que se llevaría, tomo la maleta y la mochila para ir a la sala, una vez ahí pudo ver a Kakashi, Rin y el chico que las acompañaría.

-Saku, el es el chico que las acompañara – Hablo Kakashi señalando al chico que se encontraba sentado frente a él – Su nombre es…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hola! Lo sé no debí dejarlo sin saber quién es el chico, pero aun no me decido (: espero tengan paciencia y esperen el siguiente capítulo, por supuesto que acepto sugerencias del que será el "guardaespaldas" de Saku.

Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

Yo de nuevo aquí, reportándome con un nuevo capítulo, gracias por las sugerencias, sí, realmente me fue muy difícil decidir quién sería el guardaespaldas de Sakura, por lo que tuve que tomar en cuenta los rasgos que quería que tuviera, y realmente necesitaba un galán, pero, ¿es que todos en Naruto son unos galanes?, bueno, ya me dejo de cosas y mejor comenzamos con la historia.

Gracias a todos los que leen, y a los que dejan sus comentarios, realmente estoy agradecida, porque a pesar de que no hay muchos Review, se que son muchos los que por lo menos le dan un vistazo a esta historia.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-CAPITULO 5-0-0-0-0-0**

Una vez que termino de empacar todo lo que se llevaría, tomo la maleta y la mochila para ir a la sala, una vez ahí pudo ver a Kakashi, Rin y el chico que las acompañaría.

-Saku, el es el chico que las acompañara – Hablo Kakashi señalando al chico que se encontraba sentado frente a él – Su nombre es Sabuco no Gaara – el mencionado solo hizo una pequeña inclinación en forma de saludo.

Sakura lo observo intentando encontrar en el algo conocido, pero al parecer nada, su cabello era rojo, lo que quizá podría tomarse como que Sakura decoloro su cabello y quedo de un extraño color rosado, lo llevaba corto y alborotado, lo que le hacía recordar a Naruto, en su frente un extraño tatuaje, cosa que le daba un aspecto de líder de pandilla, su mirada era inexpresiva, por lo que era difícil saber qué es lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Todo está listo para la partida de su familia Kakashi-san- hablo Iruka uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Kakashi.

-Gracias, ahora van – se acerco a Sakura, quien aun miraba al joven – se que Naruto te ha dado un dije, yo quiero darte esto, es un relicario, con nuestra primer foto, espero que también lo portes todos los días- Entrego un hermoso relicario en forma de corazón y tal y como lo había mencionado, en su interior estaba esa foto que tantos recuerdos traía a Sakura.

-Gracias papá- Agradeció Sakura, quitando la cadena en la que llevaba el dije que le había regalado Naruto y colocando en ella el obsequio de Kakashi.

-Gaara – Él solo se puso de pie, dando a entender que había escuchado – Cuida bien de ellas, son lo único que tengo en esta vida y no quiero perderlas- termino mirándolo con seriedad.

-No tiene de que preocuparse Kakashi-san, cuidare de ellas como si fueran mi familia – Kakashi lo miro extrañado ante la referencia que había hecho – Mi madre y hermana – explico Gaara dejando en claro a qué se refería.

Subieron al auto, Gaara manejaba, Rin iba de copiloto, dejando a Sakura todo el asiento trasero para que descansara, Kakashi e Iruka los siguieron hasta la carretera que salía de la ciudad, el último lugar donde Sakura pudo ver a su padre.

Una lagrima callo por su rostro, aquellos hermosos jades, ahora eran amenazados por un mar de lagrimas que amenazaba cruelmente con surcar sus mejillas, Gaara pudo notarlo por el retrovisor, pero no se molesto en hacer o decir algo, suficiente tenia con tener que cuidarlas como parte de su trabajo, aunque realmente no le molestaba, ya que era una buena forma de estudiar mas y medirse como agente encubierto.

…

Su historia comienza, cuando a la corta edad de seis años pierde a sus padres, quedándose con sus hermanos quienes se esforzaron por darle lo mejor. Cuando cumplió doce años, escapo de casa, vago por largo tiempo en las calles, hasta que encontró una casa abandonada, en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, no paso mucho tiempo para que los agentes Kakashi e Iruka fueran a esa zona a buscar a un hombre acusado de asesinato, y ahí lo encontraron, estaba en el suelo temblando, tenía algunas heridas, como si hubiera sido golpeado recientemente. Ambos hombres se miraron cómplices, ¿realmente sería bueno tener un joven agente? No lo dudaron ni un momento más, Kakashi lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo hasta el auto, donde Iruka tomo el volante, una vez los tres arriba del auto, arrancaron y manejaron hasta llegar a la jefatura, lo primero era que el niño fuera atendido, investigar sobre él y encontrar un lugar donde pudiera quedarse.

Días después de que encontraron a Gaara, ya tenían toda la información sobre él, sus hermanos se habían ido con un familiar muy lejos de donde estaban ahora, sabían que sus padres habían muerto por lo que, era probable Gaara no quisiera unirse a sus hermanos.

Cerca de esos días, Kakashi dio con Sakura, la que posteriormente se convirtió en su hija. El tiempo que Sakura estuvo en el hospital, Gaara también estuvo ahí, lo que facilitaba que Kakashi los viera a ambos. Cuando fueron dados de alta, ni Kakashi ni Iruka permitieron que los niños fueran llevados a un orfanato, por lo que cada uno tomo a uno de los niños y lo llevo a su casa.

Crecieron siendo educados por sus padres postizos, como eran llamados en la jefatura por sus compañeros, mientras Sakura asistía a una escuela privada, Gaara estaba en una escuela pública, cerca de la casa donde vivía con Iruka, por las tardes Sakura estudiaba y entrenaba defensa personal, mientras Gaara era entrenado en la academia de detectives, siendo preparado para convertirse en uno de los mejores agentes encubiertos. Finalmente por la noche, Sakura disfrutaba de la compañía de su padre y tía, mientras que Gaara se encerraba en su cuarto para realizar sus tareas escolares además de realizar ejercicio para mejorar su físico.

Ambos se habían graduado de la escuela secundaria, por lo que ahora restaba la preparatoria y la universidad, ambos con diferentes sueños por cumplir, pero la vida tiene sus propios métodos, y estos dos chicos con mundos tan distintos, por azares del destino, ahora están juntos, y es responsabilidad de Gaara que ella y su tía estén bien.

…

Después de una noche completa de viaje, Gaara detuvo el auto en un pueblito a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Rin-san – la llamo con respeto – hemos llegado a su destino – Anuncio.

Sakura quien apenas despertaba se dio cuenta de que su tía bajaba del auto y tomaba sus maletas, mientras que Gaara permanecía al volante.

-¿Tía? ¿Qué haces?- Cuestiono Sakura bajando del auto.

-Sakura, he recibido una llamada mientras dormías, me necesitan en mi casa, ve con Gaara, el cuidara de ti- Aseguro abrazándola – intentare ir con ustedes lo más pronto posible, no olvides lo que has aprendido de Kakashi, y recuerda que nadie es quien para juzgarte-

-Gracias tía-

…

¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel con ella? ¿Por qué le quitaba todo lo que tenia? ¿Por qué? Esas eran las preguntas que invadían la mente de Sakura, mientras subía al auto en el asiento del copiloto.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando, como había terminado en esas condiciones, Gaara la miró de reojo noto la tristeza en su mirar, bajo la velocidad del auto y entrego el móvil a Sakura.

-Llama a Kakashi-san, él ya está enterado de los que paso con Rin-san, le agradará escucharte-

-Gracias-

Así lo hizo, llamo a Kakashi, lo que la hizo estar más tranquila. Algunas millas más adelante se detuvieron en una gasolinera donde también había un restaurante. Ambos bajaron y comieron ahí, mientras lo hacían Gaara saco una carpeta que Kakashi le había dado.

-Kakashi-san me entrego esto, hasta que las cosas se calmen tengo que mantenerte encubierta, es la relación que hay entre nosotros, como vez una amistad de infancia así que actúa como tal-

-Apenas lleguemos a la ciudad que Kakashi-san dijo, iremos a la casa, ya esta asignada así que tenemos a donde llegar sin importar que tan tarde sea- suspiro cansado, una cosa era mantenerse encubierto él y otra mantener también encubierta a una chica de extravagante cabello rosado – Después veremos lo de la preparatoria y las cosas que falten- Termino para continuar comiendo.

-Gracias Gaara-san por cuidar de mí – Sakura sonrió alegre y Gaara solo asintió.

Continuaron el resto del camino a su nuevo hogar en silencio, ocasionalmente Sakura hacia una pregunta acerca del pasado de Gaara, cosa que él respondía. Por fin a lo lejos pudieron divisar una ciudad, mucho más grande a la ciudad donde vivieron antes.

Siguieron su camino, eran cerca de las 6:00 pm cuando entraron a la cuidad, el lugar era muy diferente a donde habían vivido antes, pues era más grande y con mas comercio, todo tipo de tiendas y personas, condujeron hasta una pequeña casa, más bien departamento, ellos estarían en el tercer piso, por lo menos no tendrían que molestarse en escuchar los muebles rechinar al ser movidos sobre ellos.

El departamento ya estaba amueblado por lo que no habría tanto problema, solo acondicionar y acoplarse a lo que ya había. La sala o recibidor tenía dos muebles individuales y no para dos personas el comedor una mesa para cuatro personas, la cocina solo contaba con lo más básico, estufa, refrigerador y una pequeña "mesa" con compartimientos bajo ella para los trastes. El área de lavado solo un tallador y una pequeña área para tender la ropa. Las habitaciones tampoco eran la gran cosa, una cama individual en cada una de ellas, acompañados de una cajonera y un espejo sobre ella. Las paredes de la casa estaban todos en un color amarillo claro, acercándose al color de la paja, las cortinas eran de un color café, demasiado claro; el baño era lo único diferente, todo era color blanco, sin algún detalle, lo más básico, el sanitario, la regadera y el lavabo.

Sakura se apresuro a revisar las habitaciones, eran del mismo tamaño, lo único que cambiaba era la vista de la ventana, una daba a la calle, pensó que sería más cómodo para Gaara poder ver su auto, la otra habitación tenia la vista hacia los departamentos de atrás, o sea, nada interesante para ver.

-Iré por las maletas, ¿necesitas algo más del auto?- Pregunto Gaara quien permanecía en el marco de la puerta observando a Sakura. Este solo negó y espero a que Gaara regresara.

Lo primero era acomodar las camas, a la mañana siguiente verían con más detalle el departamento, por lo que Sakura tomo algunas mantas limpias parta poder cubrir los colchones.

-Mañana será un largo día Sakura-san, así que sugiero vallas a descansar, me aseguraré de que la puerta no se abra con facilidad y también iré a dormir. Toma – dijo entregándole nuevamente el móvil – Llama a Kakashi, avísale que ya estamos en el departamento que todo está bien – Sakura solo asintió y se retiro para llamar a su padre – _Solo confía en mí Sakura, me encargare de que estés bien –_ pensó en silencio mientras revisaba la puerta.

.

.

.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hola!

¿Qué les ha parecido el guardaespaldas? Bueno realmente aun les queda mucho por vivir, y como me dice una amiga, ver más detalles.

Realmente espero que les haya gustado, y por si las dudas, si pensé en tomar a Sasuke como el guardaespaldas, pero quería también algo diferente a lo cásico y pues bueno aquí ya les mostré un poco de la vida de Gaara.

Espero Sus comentarios, que esperó que sean muchos (: si es así actualizo más rápido.

Un abrazo gigantesco a todos los que leen!

Y recuerden que pronto estaré por aquí actualizando nuevamente!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo, así que espero que lo disfruten.

Antes de comenzar, primeramente un gran agradecimiento a tod s los que dejaron su comentario, y una mega disculpa por qué prometí que actualizaría más rápido, pero este semana fue muy atareada pues tuve que comprar ropa y ya saben cómo somos las chicas (algo indecisas) y comienzo cursos en la uni por lo que pido tengan paciencia, pero aun así, si recibo muchos comentarios, me esforzare mucho por actualizar más pronto (:

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 CAPITULO 6 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los primeros rayos del son apenas comenzaban a asomarse cuando Gaara y Sakura ya estaban en la cocina, ambos preparando un desayuno decente y comestible. Al terminar pasaron a la mesa, poniendo en ella unos penecillos que habían comprado en el camino junto con un vaso de leche para cada uno.

-Después de que nos arreglemos iremos de compras, necesitamos despensa y ropa, creo que eso será suficiente por hoy, mañana buscaremos una preparatoria- Explico a Sakura los planes.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Eso, ser independiente, moverte solo, actuar como si ya estuvieras por entrar a la universidad-

-Solo lo soy, tengo que serlo- La miro – si fuera un niño miedoso, que dependiera de un adulto o de sus padres, no podría cuidar de ti, además he sido entrenado para esto-

-¿Qué no se supone que al ser agente encubierto debes ser tú mismo?-

-No te preocupes, no nos descubrirán además lo más llamativo era tu cabello y ya he pensado como arreglar ese problemita, ambos teníamos el cabello rojo, pero tu decidiste decolorarlo y ahora es rosa.

Sakura lo miro seria, ¿No pudo crear un mejor plan para justificar el color de su cabello?, pero que podía hacer, ella necesitaba de Gaara, pues a pesar de haber recibido un entrenamiento de defensa personal, Gaara era el contacto que tenia para localizar a Kakashi y que este supiera de ella, por lo que no podía deshacerse de Gaara por el momento.

Al terminar de desayunar, ambos fueron a sus cuartos a cambiarse de ropa, Sakura tomo unos jeans, blusa color verde y sus convers, recogió su cabello e, Gaara tomo al igual que Sakura, unos Jeans, convers además de una camisa en color azul.

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las 10:00 pm. Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, aun permanecía despierta hablando por teléfono, mientras que Gaara esperaba en la sala, este mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pensando cual de las escuelas que había ahí era la más segura para ellos.

-La única opción que tengo es ir a verlas yo mismo-

Suspiro cansado, había sido un día muy largo, entreno duramente, pero nunca imagino que tan difícil es ir de compras con una chica, eso realmente era cansado, recorrer cada una de las tiendas, viendo cada una de las prendas probándose ropa, para terminar regresando a la primer tienda y comprar lo primero que se había probado.

Decidió que era hora de que ambos descansaran, aseguro la puerta como la noche anterior y se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura. Al llegar a la puerta toco dos veces para avisar que entraría, pero no recibió respuesta, de inmediato vinieron a su mente las peores cosas, se apresuró a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con algo que nunca pasaría por su mente.

Sakura estaba en el suelo, sentada sobre sus piernas (N/A: algo así como que arrodillada, pero sentada sobre sus piernas) su cabeza estaba apoyada en la cama, uno de sus brazos colgaba mientras que el otro se mantenía sobre la cama.

Su respiración y corazón por poco se detienen ante aquella escena, se acerco a ella tomando antes que nada la mano que colgaba para tomar el pulso. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios cuando sintió que tenía pulso y respiraba tranquilamente, señal de que solo dormía.

La tomo en brazos y la coloco sobre la cama cubriéndola con las mantas que había ahí. Por primera vez la observaba mientras dormía, y la sensación era… relajante. Se sentó a su lado y acomodo los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro.

-Valla que me has dado un gran susto Haruno – Hablo suavemente acariciando su cabello – Espero que no vuelvas a hacerlo, no puedo fallar en la misión que me han encomendado – Cayó abruptamente y reflexiono lo que acababa de decir ¿Realmente era solo el hecho de no poder fallar en la misión? La miro nuevamente y esta se removió incomoda entre las mantas – Shhh… tranquila –

Suspiro con frustración ¿ahora qué demonios te pasa? Se pregunta al momento que se acercaba a la puerta para irse y se detenía para mírala una vez más.

-El cansancio eso debe ser- Aseguro cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

.

.

.

Lejos muy, muy lejos de donde estos dos se encontraban, un Joven rubio peleaba con su compañero, mientras el chico luchaba por sacarlo del bar donde estaba.

-¡Vamos Jiraiya! Me ha traído para estudiar no para conocer bares y mujeres –

Apenas llevaban dos días en ese lugar y Jiraiya ya había conseguido las direcciones de todos los bares, incluyendo el nombre de la mejor chica que tenían ahí.

-¡Escúchame bien Naruto! No todo en esta vida es estudio y trabajo, necesitamos distraernos, divertirnos y gozar de buena compañía – Hablaba Jiraiya mientras una potente hemorragia nasal acompañaba sus pensamientos.

-Lo veo en casa, si no llega en 30 minutos cerrare la puerta- sentencio creyendo que así haría que fuera con él.

-Esa no es una gran amenaza, después de todo hay hermosas chicas que desearían estar conmigo en un hotel- terminó sonriendo triunfante.

Naruto no hizo más que jalar su cabello con frustración al ver que no había podido ganarle al viejo, sin más por hacer en aquel lugar salió intentando que algo se le ocurriera para hacer que Jiraiya regresara a la casa.

Aun no comenzaba al siclo escolar, pero las fechas para inscribirse estaban por terminar y gracias a que Jiraiya solo la pasaba en bares o "casas de chicas" como las llamaba Naruto, el joven rubio aun no se había registrado en ninguna preparatoria.

Una vez en casa se dirigió a su habitación, acóstense en su cama, miro al techo esperando caer dormido, en su cuello aun colgaba aquel dije que complemento del que le había dado a Sakura.

.

.

.

Algunos cuantos días después, el tiempo había terminado, ya era tiempo de entrar a clases, Sakura fue la primera en levantarse, tomo un baño rápido y se vistió con el uniforme de la preparatoria, el cual consistía en una falda blanca con gris a cuadros, una blusa blanca, un moño en color rojo y un saco de manga larga en color negro. El uniforme de Gaara no era muy diferente, solo que en lugar de que el pantalón fuera a cuadros, solo era en color gris, de la misma manera, camisa blanca, corbata roja y saco negro.

Minutos después se dirigió a la cocina donde ya se encontraba Gaara preparando el desayuno, algo sencillo, frutillas, pan tostado y leche.

-Buenos días Gaara-san- Saludo Sakura sonriendo.

-Gaara-kun – Corrigió mirándola fijamente – Somos amigos de infancia- termino dedicando un "sonrisa" a la peli rosa.

-De acuerdo Gaara-kun- sonrió nuevamente al chico, quien dejaba los platos sobre la mesa.

-Sakura, quiero que uses esto, es un regalo que envió Kakashi, tu dije no es solo eso, es un localizador, en caso de que algo llegara a pasar, te encontraría así fuera en el fin del mundo-

Entrego el dije que consistía en un pequeño corazón, ella miro el pequeño dije y de inmediato lo coloco en su brazalete.

-Sakura, a partir de hoy las cosas cambian, no seré solamente tu guardaespaldas, seré tu amigo, tu compañero, espero confíes en mí, yo te aseguro que te mantendré a salvo hasta que estemos nuevamente con Kakashi e Iruka-

-Confió en ti- Aseguro la peli rosa.

Minutos más tarde, Gaara detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela todos los chicos miraban extrañados, pues al parecer eran los únicos que llegaban en carro a la preparatoria.

.

.

.

En otro lugar, un rubio portaba una camisa blanca con un logotipo un poco extraño, y unos jeans, caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos de la escuela mirando los salones, en busca del suyo. A su lado derecho caminaba un chico de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos vistiendo de la misma forma.

-¡Por fin llegamos al salón!- Exclamo con entusiasmo el rubio mientras que el peli negro lo miraba con vergüenza.

-Vamos dobe, No hagas tanto drama y entra las clases están por comenzar- hablo el pelinegro y entro al salón.

-"Las clases comienzan, hare que el tiempo pase muy rápido para poder volver a verte sakura-chan"- pensó el rubio entrando también al salón.

.

.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, espero que dejen sus comentarios y me digan que les pareció.

**vampire Andrea: **espero que realmente te haya gustado este capi, si estoy pensando en la entrada de los akatsuki, pero aun no decido en qué momento será, por lo que espero tengas paciencia y si se te ocurre algo es tomado en cuenta (:

**kidloco: **gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado (: espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tus comentarios.

**DarkinocensDLT: **espero que te haya gustado el capitulo (:

Recuerden poner la historia en favoritos para que vean cuando la actualice que ahora si no sé cuando será, pero intentare que sea pronto.

Esten muy, muy bien y para los que están ya de vacaciones disfrútenlas al máximo, lean muchos fic, vean anime y lean manga.

Nos leemos pronto (:


	7. Chapter 7

NARUTO ni sus personajes me pertenecen. :(

-Comentarios al final del capitulo-

0-0-0-0-0-0-CAPITULO 7-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Sakura, será mejor que te des prisa- Hablo un pelirrojo entrando a la habitación de la chica, sus facciones ya no eran tan aniñadas y su mirada ahora era más profunda – Kakashi está ansioso por vernos-

-Lo sé, también estoy ansiosa por verlo, pero ha pasado tiempo desde que llegamos aquí y son muchas las cosas que he acumulado-

-Te dije que no compraras tantas cosas que regresaríamos en cualquier momento- hablo tomando los libros que se encontraban en el suelo para meterlos a una de las cajas.

Ambos se encontraban empacando las cosas de la habitación, cuando alguien toco a la puerta, la peli rosa fue a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una rubia de esbelta figura, su cabello largo recogido en una coleta dejando por un lado un fleco.

-¡Acaso pensabas irte sin avisarme!- Grito la rubia abrazándose a Sakura.

-Claro que no- intento separarla pero esta no lo permitió – Cerda quítate me estas aficionado- comenzó a gritar tratando con más fuerza de apartar a la rubia que insistía en aferrarse a ella.

-Están dando un hermoso espectáculo yuri a todos los vecinos- hablo Gaara acercándose a ellas – Mejor entren o pensaran que esto es enserio-

Amabas chicas rieron ante aquel comentario, pero entendieron el mensaje de inmediato separándose una de otra para entrando a la casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellas.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en la sala, mientras que Gaara regresaba a la habitación para seguir empacando.

-¿Es verdad que te irás?- Sakura asintió – Pero apenas salimos de la prepa, aun falta la universidad- reprocho la rubia.

-Lo sé Ino, y créeme, no quiero dejarte, eres mi mejor amiga, pero… he pasado tres años alejada de mi padre y realmente lo extraño-

-Entiendo como debes sentirte, pero, ¿Vendrás a visitarme cierto?-

-Por supuesto que vendré a verte, y después puedes ir a visitarme-

Amabas chicas sonrieron nuevamente antes de abrazarse, Ino se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Sakura desde el primer día de clases en la preparatoria, en donde, a diferencia de su antigua escuela, Sakura era de las mejores de su clase, claro todo con ayuda de Gaara quien pasaba más tiempo ayudándola a estudiar qué estudiando el mismo.

.

.

.

Todo estaba listo, las maletas estaban en el auto, podía verse el maletero y el asunto trasero repleto de maletas además de unas que iban amarradas sobre este.

Gaara ya estaba sobre el auto al volante, solo esperando a que Ino y Sakura terminaran de despedirse para partir de regreso a casa.

El camino era largo, por lo que conducirían también por la noche para poder llegar al día siguiente por la tarde.

.

.

.

El camino había parecido más corto que la ultima vez, aunque realmente había sido el mismo tiempo de viaje, apenas entraron a la ciudad, una sensación de felicidad invadió a Sakura, haciendo que pidiera a Gaara que acelerara un poco, pues las ganas de ver a su padre eran demasiadas.

…

Por fin frente a su casa, una extraña sensación la recorrió, vio a su padre parado en la entrada esperando por ellos y apenas Gaara detuvo el auto ella salió corriendo a abrazarlo.

Unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, mismas que Kakashi quito una vez que se separó de ella.

-Me alegra verte- Hablo Kakashi sonriendo –Veo que has crecido mucho- Sakura solo asintió antes de volver a abrazarlo.

Gaara bajo del auto y vio que detrás de Kakashi se encontraba aquel hombre que lo había cuidado cuando lo necesito, se acerco a él pasando por un lado de donde estaban Kakashi y Sakura.

-Ha pasado tiempo-

-Lo mismo digo-

-Has crecido mucho Gaara- Gaara solo asintió y se aferro a él, dejando que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran – También te extrañe- Dijo Iruka abrazándolo.

.

.

.

Ahora solo se encontraban Sakura y Kakashi en casa, puesto que Gaara e Iruka se habían marchado a la suya. Ambos sentados a la mesa disfrutando un platillo que hace ya algunos años Sakura no probaba, la especialidad de Kakashi, Ramen instantáneo.

-Extrañaba comer eso, Gaara cocinaba a diario y no dejaba que comiera cosas instantáneas, ni siquiera en la preparatoria-

-Es un buen chico, cumplía con lo que le pedí-

-Papa, no vuelvas a alejarme de ti nunca más, fue muy difícil, y más cuando no podía llamarte-

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ahora ambos estaremos juntos, y si hay que huir, nos iremos los dos- Dijo sonriendo.

Después de la cena, ambos fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, sin lugar a duda, había sido un día agotador y lleno de emociones para ambos.

.

.

.

.

-Vamos viejo pervertido, prometiste que hoy regresaríamos a nuestra antigua casa- Gritaba un rubio mientras empujaba al peli blanco fuera de un bar- Vamos son casi las diez de la noche, aun alcanzamos el último vuelo si nos damos prisa-

-Pero hay chicas nuevas, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad- justifico Jiraiya –Vamos chico cuando seas más viejo me agradecerás el haberte mostrado estos lugares-

-Bien, ¡no me importa si no vienes!- Grito saliendo de aquel lugar. – Maldito viejo, si hubiera sabido que se portaría así, me hubiera ido desde temprano- Tomo el dije que colgaba en su cuello- Pronto volveremos a vernos-

Sonrió para sí, mientras comenzaba a caminar, ahora tenía que darse prisa, ir por sus maletas y dirigirse al aeropuerto.

.

.

.

La joven peli rosa miraba por su ventana, tenia tanto tiempo de no mirar a través de ella que ya no recordaba cómo era la vista desde aquel lugar, en su mano sostenía aquel dije que Naruto le había obsequiado, la luna estaba en su esplendor mostrando una hermosa luna llena, lo suficientemente brillante como para iluminar parte de su habitación.

-Ha pasado tiempo- Apretó el dije en su mano – Espero que estés bien y que podamos vernos pronto- Sonrío en su interior al recordar cómo fue que se conocieron y cómo fue que reforzaron los lazos entre ellos.

Se dirigió a su cama, la cual estaba a escasos pasos de su ventana, coloco el dije sobre el pequeño buro (mesita de noche) y se dispuso a dormir.

…

En otro lugar, un rubio se encontraba sentado en el asiento del avión, miraba por la ventana, notando como la luna llegaba a iluminar incluso un poco más que las luces de la pista.

-Pronto estaré contigo – Dijo para sí mismo mirando el dije que colgaba en su cuello.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Como están mis queridas lectoras?

Sé que ha sido un poco corto pero les prometo que el próximo será más largo.

Se acerca el reencuentro entre Sakura y Naruto y ya que Jiraiya se ha quedado atrás veamos con que nos resulta en el siguiente capítulo. Sakura y Gaara por fin regresaron con sus padres adoptivos, veamos que pasa entre estos dos personajes (:

Agradecimientos a:

**Nathix.G****: **pienso lo mismo de los uniformes, pero me parecieron hermosos cuando los imagine, y si Gaara es un amor, bueno así lo pongo aquí jajaja, pensé mucho en el guardaespaldas, y Sasuke era un gran opción, sin embargo quería un personaje un poco más flexible, con el que no tuviera tantas dificultades para unirlo con Sakura. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**vampire andrea****: **Si me encanta como es Naruto, no sigue los pasos de Jiraiya, es posible que en el siguiente capítulo veamos mas sobre Sakura y Gaara debido a que redije su estadía solitaria a solo capitulo y medio, obviamente veremos parte de lo que vivieron a lo largo de lo que resta en la historia, pero como Flas back o recuerdos. Realmente espero que estés disfrutando esta historia y gracias por tus comentarios.

También muchas gracias a los que leen este fic, espero que les este gustando a todos, como ven tomo en cuenta sus comentarios, todos y cada uno de ellos son importantes.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, nos leemos pronto con un nuevo capitulo (:


	8. Chapter 8

HOLA!

Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí de regreso, antes que nada voy a agradecer mucho a:

Nathix.G y vampire andrea

Quienes en cada capítulo me dejan su comentario, realmente lo aprecio, por este capítulo no veremos las peleas entre Naruto y Jiraiya, pero ya veremos qué pasa en el próximo.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto Ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Sin más comenzamos el capitulo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

Búsqueda Incansable

Capitulo 8.

-¡Papá!, Gaara ha llegado por mí, iremos a ver las universidades- Hablo Sakura entrando a la habitación de Kakashi quien aun dormía.

-Aun es muy temprano, ¿Por qué no van más tarde?-

-Es cerca de medio día, tú eres el que aun duerme- Dijo en tono burlón.

-Bien tengan cuidado, los veré en el restauran cercano a la estación de policía-

-¿El de ramen?- Kakashi asintió –Bien ahí te veremos- termino despidiendo de su padre dándole un beso en la mejilla, como era costumbre.

Después de eso, Sakura salió de la su casa, encontrándose con Gaara quien estaba recargado en su auto.

Ambos sonrieron al verse de nuevo, pues a pesar de que apenas llevaban menos de 12 horas sin verse, tenían mucho tiempo de estar conviviendo las 24 horas, por lo que ahora les era extraño pasar algunas horas sin verse.

Subieron al auto, donde Gaara tuvo la delicadeza de abrir y cerrar la puerta de Sakura, para luego subir él y comenzar a conducir.

-Kakashi dijo que nos veía en el restauran de ramen para la comida- Informo Sakura a Gaara quien solo asintió.

El recorrido era simple, visitarían la Universidad de Medicina, que era donde Sakura quería estudiar y después pasarían por la universidad de leyes, ya que Gaara quería seguir siendo un agente, pero ahora con titulo y mayor conocimiento.

.

.

.

Un rubio se encontraba en la cocina de su casa mirando la nevera completamente vacía.

-Debía imaginar que estando tres años fuera, al regresar no encontraría nada- Bajo la cabeza derrotado, como era posible que no hubiese nada para comer – Tendré que comer fuera- dijo resignado , mientras regresaba a su habitación para tomar las cosas para una ducha.

Después de un relajante baño, lo único que le quedaba al rubio era salir de su casa para buscar un buen puesto de comida.

.

.

.

-El plan de estudio es muy pesado, me pregunto si tendré tiempo de descansar- Hablo Sakura mirando las clases que llevaría en la carrera de medicina.

-Se que podrás con eso y más, además no me importaría desvelarme ayudándote a estudiar como solía hacerlo- Hablo Gaara recordando cómo era cuando Sakura tenía exámenes de Matemáticas.

-.-. Back-.-.-.

_-Gaara-kun- Hablo la pelirrosa entrando a la habitación del chico quien se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro – Yo… bueno, quería pedirte ayuda – el chico la miro algo confundido al no saber que estaba hablando – No puedo hacer unos problemas, y serán parte del examen de mañana- Explico la chica._

_Gaara suspiro resignado, ¿Realmente era parte de cuidarla ayudarla con sus tareas y estudios? Hizo una péquela seña para que Sakura se acercara a donde él estaba._

…

_Unas horas después Sakura estaba completamente dormida al igual que Gaara, ambos apenas separados por los cuadernos de Sakura._

-.-. Flash Back-.-.-.

-Pero ahora tú tendrás más cosas que estudiar, no creo que puedas perder el tiempo ayudándome, tendré que esforzarme por mi misma-

-Bien en ese caso, solo cuando se una emergencia te ayudare a estudiar- Termino Gaara dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

…

Llegaron al restauran donde quedaron de verse con Kakashi, y como era de esperarse, el aun no estaba ahí, por lo que solo pidieron una mesa y se dedicaron a esperar a que llegara.

.

.

.

-Esto es muy aburrido- Hablo un rubio mientras camina solo buscando un restauran. –¡Oh! ¡Sasuke!-

-Maldición lo único que me faltaba, primero mi auto no enciende y ahora me encuentro con este dobe de primera-

-¡Sasuke-teme! Qué bueno que te encuentro, sabes si aun esta el restauran de ramen donde solíamos ir-

-Hmp, si aun existe, pero no me pidas te acompañe, no volveré a ir a ese lugar-

-Bien, entonces iré solo, te llamare para que reunirnos uno de estos días- Termino continuando su camino.

-Maldición, ahora tendré que irme de aquí- hablo Sasuke en tono de fastidio alejándose lo más rápido que pudo.

…

-¡Por fin llegue! No recordaba que las distancias fueran tan largas, Ahora si a comer-

Entro al restauran y busco una mesa vacía, hacia tanto tiempo que no comía ahí, que casi podría jurar que no recordaba a que sabían aquellos fideos.

Comenzó a caminar adentrándose en aquel lugar, pero su mira quedo clavada en cierta chica a la que realmente no esperaba encontrar ahí, y mucho menos acompañada.

-Mmm, disculpa, estas obstruyendo el paso- Escucho a alguien hablarle a sus espaldas haciendo que este volteara.

-Kakashi-san- Hablo el rubio al reconocer a aquel hombre de cabellos plata – Soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-

-Naruto, ¿Realmente eres tú?, estas muy cambiado, Sakura está por allá, ¿qué te parece si nos acompañas a comer?- Cuestiono Kakashi, a lo que Naruto solo asintió y ambos caminaron hasta donde se encontraba la pelirrosa acompañada de Gaara.

…

-Vamos Gaara-kun, promete que me llevaras-pedía Sakura mientras mostraba una imagen de su móvil a Gaara.

-Bien, pero – Sakura lo miro suplicante para que buscara una buena escusa para no llevarla a donde ella quería – Bien, te llevare- Accedió resignado a lo que Sakura solo pudo alegrarse, ponerse de pie y abrazarlo.

-Saku- Hablo Kakashi llamando la atención de la chica.

-Papá, has tardado… Naruto…kun…-

Gaara miro sorprendido la reacción de la chica que apenas unos minutos antes lo había abrazado, y que ahora se encontraba atónita mirando al joven rubio que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Sakura-chan- El rubio la miro de arriba abajo, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente – Has cambiado mucho-

-Lo mismo digo Naruto-kun-

-Bien, bien, que emotivo reencuentro pero yo me muero de hambre así que tomen asiento para que tomen la oren y podamos comer- Hablo Kakashi sentándose frente a Gaara.

Ambos chicos asintieron y también tomaron asiento, Naruto al lado de Kakashi y Sakura junto a Gaara quien, tenía un rostro serio, incluso más de lo común.

.

.

.

-Esos fideos estuvieron deliciosos, no crees Gaara-kun, hace mucho que no los comía- Gaara solo la miro asintiendo y sonriendo levemente.

-Gracias por la comida Kakashi-san- Agradeció Gaara – Sakura, aun quieres ir a ese lugar- Sakura asintió sonriendo ampliamente –Kakashi-san, llevare a Sakura a pasear, la llevare mas tarde a su casa-

-Cuídala mucho Gaara- Gaara solo asintió.

-Te veo más tarde papá, hasta pronto Naruto-kun-

El rubio se quedo sorprendido en el momento en el que ambos salieron del restauran dejando solos a Kakashi y Naruto.

-Kakashi-san, ese chico, ¿Quién es?-

-¿Te refieres a Gaara?, él es uno de los agentes mas jóvenes, ha cuidado a Sakura desde hace tres años, justamente un día después de que te fuiste, él comenzó a cuidar de Sakura, ha hecho un buen trabajo hasta este momento- Afirmo Kakashi con toda tranquilidad terminando de tomar su bebida.

-¿Sabe a dónde irán?-

-Seguramente al parque de divisiones, Sakura siempre quiso ir ahí, pero por mi trabajo no pude llevarla-

-Bien, nos vemos luego Kakashi-san, gracias por la comida- Terminó saliendo de aquel lugar – No dejare que sigas acercándote a MI Sakura-chan, ¡Uzumaki Naruto ha vuelto!- Grito con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

Sakura y Gaara caminaban por todo el parque de diversiones, viendo a cada una de las atracciones que se encontraban a su paso.

-Subamos a la montaña rusa ¿sí?- Pregunto Sakura tomando a Gaara del brazo para comenzarlo a jalar a la fila.

-Bien, subiremos- Accedió Gaara sonriendo, no había nada que disfrutara más que verla sonreír, y desde hace tiempo de había convertido en su objetivo principal, siempre mantenerla sonriendo.

-.-. back-.-.-.

_-Sakura, ¿Estás bien?- Cuestiono Gaara mientras se acercaba a la chica que se encontraba en posición fetal en uno de los sofá._

_-Gaara-kun- Susurro la chica, levantando su rostro dejando ver unas lagrimas que salían de su rostro._

_-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?- Sakura lo miro para luego abrazarse a él, cosa que preocupo aun mas a Gaara._

_-Gaara, ha muerto- Gaara se asusto al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿Quién ha muerto? La pregunta que hacía eco en su mente – Takubi ha muerto-_

_-Saku, ¿Quién es Takubi?- Pregunto aun mas asustado._

_-¡El galán de la novela!- _

_-Saku- Dijo separándola un poco de él –Realmente me asustaste, Creí que algo malo te había pasado, escúchame bien No vuelvas a asustare así!-_

_Sakura asintió un poco triste por el tono de voz que había usado Gaara con ella, pero se sintió más tranquila cuando sintió que Gaara se acomodaba a su lado para después abrazarla y acercarla a él._

_-Terminemos de ver tu novela- Dijo con voz más tranquila a lo que Sakura solo asintió sonriente._

-.-. Flash Back-.-.-.

-Maldición, ahora donde se metieron- Hablaba un rubio ignorando como lo veían las personas, mientras él buscaba con la mirada aquella hermosa cabellera rosa. –¡Los encontraré!- Grito comenzando a correr, para buscar por todo el parque.

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos y todas mis queridas lectoras!

He regresado, con el nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado, Ya tuvimos el reencuentro entre nuestro Hermoso Naruto y Sakura, si, quizá no es lo que todos esperábamos, pero Gaara supo alejar a Sakura.

Díganme que les pareció en capitulo, les gusto o no, cuantos tomates o cuentas flores e arrojan?

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, debido a que esta es mi última semana de vacaciones antes de comenzar la universidad ¡QUE EMOCION!, pero no crean que por eso dejare las historias ni nada de eso.

Nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto, y sabremos si Naruto pudo encontrar a Sakura.

:D hasta lueguito!


End file.
